


Drabbling Mess

by ChromatoSalad



Category: Minecraft Youtubers
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5982592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChromatoSalad/pseuds/ChromatoSalad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i don't see a point in posting all my really short unrelated fics separately so i'll be putting them all together in this work. hf and enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "tá cuma gleoite air," - Poofless

**Author's Note:**

> mkayyy get ready for a shitfest!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my oldest fic. enjoy how horrible it is
> 
> word count: 345

"Preston, are you awake?"

Rob was standing in the doorway, clutching a pillow to his chest for dear life.

Preston made an incomprehensible grunting noise in response. He shifted from his comfortable position on his bed to see what was going on. His hair was messed up from laying down and his eyes were droopy.

"What do you want Rob?" Preston whined.

This was all too adorable for Rob.

"I know it sounds really stupid but, I-I can't sleep."

Rob shifted from foot to foot in discomfort. He had covered half his face with the pillow so only his eyes were visible. He let out a whine akin to a puppy.

This was all too adorable for Preston.

"Aww, c'mere Rob."

He pulled the duvet up and patted the empty space beside him.

Rob walked towards the bed. He placed the pillow he was holding carefully on the bed. He dropped himself heavily on the bed.

"Thanks Preston. I really-"

Preston tugged Rob's arm gently. Rob turned to face him as a result.

"Wha-"

Preston leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Rob's nose.

Preston leaned back and avoided Rob's gaze. Rob's face was crimson red.

"Preston," Rob said, trying to get Preston's attention.

"What?" Preston muttered. He didn't look up at Rob.

Rob carded his hand through Preston's hair.

"Preston, look at me," Rob said, sternly.

Preston finally relented and looked at Rob. What a good thing too, as Rob leaned over and kissed Preston's lips, enjoying particularly in how soft they were.

Preston was surprised at Rob's sudden actions but soon responded, having realised that his dreams have come true.

When they separated, Rob grabbed Preston's hand with both of his and held it tightly.

He looked at him right in the eyes and asked Preston sincerely,

"Would you be mine?"

Preston didn't even hesitate before smiling and saying,

"Of course Rob."

Rob held Preston's hand to his lips and buried his head in his chest.

The pair soon drifted off to sleep in each other's arms, content with what they had.


	2. "What the hell is a botany?" - Poofless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was written for my amazing birb friend aciei (itsterriblyartistic on tumblr and da) for her birthday pls this is a promo check her out
> 
> word count: 666 (ayy lmaO)

"Why do I have to be blindfolded?" Rob whined.

"Because if you're not, it'll ruin the surprise!" Preston exclaimed.

It was the self proclaimed Flower King's birthday today and his partner, Preston, wanted to surprise him.

"Where are we going Preston?" Rob cried.

"Shut up or I am going to turn the car around and bring you to McDonald's for your birthday dinner!"

Rob made a whining noise and slumped back in his seat, akin to a child.

"We're nearly there Robert. And by nearly, I mean arrived."

Preston parked his car and got out to help Rob. Rob had managed to get the door on his side opened. Preston carefully made sure he got out without any injuries.

As soon as he got out, Preston untied Rob's blindfold. Rob blinked to get used to light again before his eyes focused on the location in front of him.

Rob let out a squeal as soon as he realised where he was.

"Preston! Oh my God! You didn't have to bring me to the botanic gardens!" Rob shouted in joy.

"I just thought that you had a liking for flowers and I remembered that this place existed," Preston shrugged while locking his car.

"I love you so much." Rob gave Preston a peck on the lips and proceeded to drag him through the entrance by his hand.

As soon as Rob crossed the entrance, he make a sharp turn left and stopped to examine a daisy carefully.

"This is going to be a long day," Preston said to himself.

Any other day, Preston would've given up in the first five minutes. But, since today was Rob's birthday, he put it up for his boyfriend. He deserved it after all.

"Preston! Stop daydreaming! I know I'm hot as hell but look!"

Preston broke from his trance to see Rob holding a tiger lily in his hand.

"Here, you'll look double as cute now!" Rob giggled as he stuck the flower in Preston hair.

"God, Robert! How am I supposed to look manly now?" Preston groaned.

"Don't worry, you aren't in bed anyway," Rob smirked as Preston blushed and stuttered. Preston punched Rob in retaliation, causing the Canadian to cry out in pain.

"Ouch, Preston! That hurt!" Rob cried.

"Yeah, well, so did my feelings!" Preston said defensively.

"I'm telling the truth though!"

This earned Rob another punch.

~

"Preston, look! The cactus greenhouse!" Rob said excitedly as he dragged Preston by the arm once again.

The greenhouse was considerably warmer than the outside weather, which the Texan embraced while the Canadian; not so much.

"I'm doing this for you Preston," Rob muttered as he was dragged, in turn, by Preston.

Both men examined the prickly plants with interest, picking out the weird ones to compare each other with.

"Look, Rob! This one looks like you!" Preston pointed at a round cactus with a flower on top.

"Ouch, my feelings," Rob said in a monotone voice while grabbing his heart dramatically.

"Well I think this one looks like y-"

Preston turned around to see why Rob had paused so suddenly.

Poor Robert had underestimated the length of his arm and had jabbed his pointer finger right on a large cactus spine.

Rob's eyes started tearing up immediately.

"Preston, help me please!" Rob cried out.

Preston rolled his eyes and used his sleeve to pull the spine out of his finger.

"There, you happy?" Preston grumbled in annoyance.

"No," Rob sniffled.

"And why aren't you happy?" Preston said impatiently, while tapping his foot.

"Because my finger still hurts."

Preston muttered darkly as he kissed Rob's finger, knowing that's what he wanted. Rob's face lit up and he wrapped his arms around Preston's waist and buried his head into his neck.

"Thank you for the birthday present Preston," Rob mumbled into his neck.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Let's hurry up and get to the rose garden already," Preston said brusquely, red covering his cheeks.


	3. "You fucking dick!" - Poofless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it was thanks to spoopyendergirl on tumblr that i was able to actually finish this.
> 
> this fic marks the beginning of my annual "write shitty fic after your home economics exam because you always have like an hour left"
> 
> word count: 722

Rob and Preston were lying lazily on their couch while checking their phones and messing with each other. Rob head was lain across Preston's lap.

"Rob, you're a Canadian right? Why haven't you treated me to ice skating yet? You know, like they do in the movies!" Preston chuckled absent-mindedly, not actually meaning anything harmful.

"Thing is, well you see Preston. I- uh," Rob stuttered, cheeks flushing red.

This, now, caught Preston's attention. "What Robert? You admitting that you never loved me?" He clutched his heart with an insulted look.

"No, it's nothing serious!" Rob defended hastily.

"If it's nothing big then why don't you tell me?" Preston pressured, leaning closer to Rob, "Come on, I'm sure it's not that bad?" He nudged Rob with his shoulder.

"It's just that," he hesitated, "I can't ice skate," Rob said with a quiet voice, looking down.

Preston's eyes widened as Rob cowered, waiting for the incoming onslaught.

"I can't believe this! You, a proud Canadian, cannot ice skate. That being completely necessary for hockey, a sport you frequently watch and enjoy," Preston said, laughing hysterically.

"Stop it Preston!" Rob whined, looking down.

"Look at me, a Texan, I can ice skate. Then you, a scrawny little Canadian, can't skate. Such a shame to your country!" Preston joked.

Rob's eyes slowly filled with tears. He tried to blink them away but to no avail.

"First you can barely swim, now you can't ice skate? Is there anything you can actually do?" Preston snickered.

Tears were flowing freely down Rob's face now. He was having a hard time silencing his sobs. He gripped the hem of his shirt tightly.

This always happened, what made this different from the others? Why was he crying? Normally, whenever Preston would give him the same treatment, he would just laugh and play along.

Preston continued, in his opinion, his harmless rant. He was getting a great kick out of it too.

"Jesus Rob, sometimes I don't even know why you are my boyfriend you kn-"

"Would you mind cutting it the fuck out? This is getting quite annoying now!" Rob seethed, interrupting Preston.

It was only then that Preston noticed Rob's tear stained face. His face was contorted in hurt, anger and confusion.

"Rob, I-" Preston stuttered.

"I am sick of the way that you treat me, Preston! You always mock me for whatever I do wrong and I have to suck it up or else the cycle repeats!" Rob shouted while sobs threatened to rise from his throat.

Rob tried to get up in a fit of rage, only to be pulled back by Preston.

"Let go of me!" Rob sobbed as he tried to pull away from Preston again.

Preston managed to pull his squirming partner onto his lap so that he was facing away from him. He placed chaste kisses on his neck in an attempt to calm him down.

"Rob, oh my god, I am so sorry. I never knew my stupid comments would've affected you this badly. You don't even deserve me Rob," he murmured. His eyes filled with tears, "I am so fucking stupid! I can't believe I made you cry! I-"

Preston paused his outburst and lifted his lips from his neck in an attempt to hold back his sob. He grit his teeth in pain as he stared at Rob's tear streaked face; who, even in this state, managed to make Preston fall head over heels for him.

Preston managed to lift him up so that he was facing him. Rob looked up at him in guilt.

"Don't apologise. It's my fault for being such a bitch. I should be able to handle th-"

"Shut up! This is not your fault. You have every right to be upset at me. I was such a dick to you. I just never knew how to really express my love for you, so my brain decided the best way was to make fun of you. I now know how wrong I was."

Preston cupped Rob's face in his hands and stared right into his eyes.

"Rob, I now beg for your forgiveness. You have every right to leave me without a blink of an eye. But please, hear me out," Preston pleaded.

Rob pressed a kiss onto Preston's lips with a mumbled, "I forgive you."


	4. grass isn't even green, you idiot - Wooflan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one of the longest fics i have ever written, now THAT'S WHAT I CALL PATHETIC! written for the lovely noochless on tumblr
> 
> grass is actually purple
> 
> word count: 2561

Rob clicked the call icon on Skype, nervously fidgeting. He hadn't touched this contact in ages and who knows if they're even onl-

"Hello? Rob, why are you calling me all of a sudden?" A thick accented Australian accent interrupted his thoughts.

"Hey Jay, sorry for the sudden call. I know we don't talk much but, heh..." he trailed off awkwardly.

"Fuck's sakes Robert, why are you so fucking scared? You fucking idiot!" he mentally scolded himself, cringing at his behaviour.

"Nah, it's fine! What did you call me for?"

"I-I need Lachlan's, uh, address."

-

Lachlan clicked the Skype contact, seemingly casually, having done this too many times to count. Only this time, his mind was rushing to create a lie.

"Heya Lachy! What's up?" The voice rang cheerfully in his ears.

"Nothing much, Preston. Just a little tired maybe, but that's all," he answered, staring off to the side.

"Damn it, we're going a little off-topic now," he thought to himself, running his hand through his hair on reflex.

"Aww, it's great to see that little Australian happy as a cactus! Anyway, you said you had something to ask of me?"

"This may sound strange, but I need Rob's new address."

"And what exactly do you need it for? You planning on surprising him or something?" Preston countered, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

"Fuck! Come on, Lachlan! Lie! God damn it, lie!" he screamed to himself, tapping his finger on his desk; hoping that would help him.

"I need to, uh, mail something to him! Yes! I, uh, took his camera charger and I need to return it," Lachlan lied, cursing himself when he stuttered slightly.

"And, why couldn't you ask Rob himself?"

"I, uh, don't think Rob realised yet and I want to make it a surprise."

Preston sighed and scratched his head.

"Fine, I'm done interrogating you now. I'll paste his address in the chat."

-

Rob was sat beside the window. It was an ideal enough spot. He could've been stuck in the middle of two people for fifteen hours.

Instead, he had this nice enough man who kept to himself for most of the flight to his right.

Good. He wasn't in the mood for conversation.

He propped his elbow up on the tiny window ledge and placed his head in his hand, staring at the endless clouds.

Would he count as excited? It wasn't the first time he saw Lachlan, for sure. It would be the first time that he'd go to Australia, though.

Although, he was going to confess his love to Lachlan. And that was something he definitely had not done before.

He continued staring out the window, absentmindedly. Everytime he blinked, the sky would grow darker.

He wasn't really sure if he was falling asleep and waking up repeatedly or the plane was just really fast at this point.

He glanced at the map on the TV in front of him, the rather pixelated program telling him that he was just over the Pacific Ocean.

Rob nearly cried out in pain when he realised that he had a six and a half hour layover in Hong Kong before his last flight to Brisbane. Even then, his last flight was about eight hours long.

He felt tears forming in his eyes. He tried blinking them away and subtly wiping them away with his sleeve but eventually gave up.

Rob sobbed quietly to his arms that were sprawled over the tray table, trying to keep his voice down. His lithe body shook ever so slightly with every sob.

He ended up sniffling quite loudly due to the tears. He cursed his lack of tissue. He should've expected that he'd break down on the flight.

While Rob was wallowing in self hate, he didn't notice someone tapping his shoulder slightly.

"Uhm, excuse me, sir? Are you okay? Do you need tissue?"

Rob quickly wiped his eyes and placed his hand over his running nose. He glanced up to see a woman wearing a uniform, clearly denoting that she was a cabin crew member.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. I'll accept your offer for the tissue, though."

The woman took out some tissues from her own pack and passed it to Rob, carefully avoiding the other sleeping man.

Rob blew his nose, trying his hardest to not wake his neighbour up.

"Thank you so much," Rob whispered sincerely.

The hostess smiled at him and walked off, having to tend to other passengers.

Rob's mouth tilted in a semblance of a grin and leaned his head back on the tray table. He closed his eyes.

The least he could do was get some sleep.

-

Lachlan was one of the first passengers to disembark the plane, running to where his taxi would be. Having no checked luggage helped him. He couldn't imagine waiting for the carousel to slowly turn and the crowd that would press as close as possible.

All that was in his mind was Rob. In about half an hour, Lachlan would surprise him, with a bouquet he planned to buy when he got off the taxi. He kept wondering what he should put in the bouquet.

Hopefully, he had the courage to confess his love.

He slipped through the crowd, shouting apologies everytime he bumped into someone, even if it wasn't his fault. Maybe thinking of Rob had an influence on his manners? After all, Rob brought out the best side in him.

He reached the taxi rank, slipping into his designated car in record time.

"Where to?"

Lachlan held his phone up to the driver, the address typed down on it.

The driver nodded and drove off, Lachlan thinking that they were going way too slowly. He begged for the car to move faster, even if it was by a tiny fraction.

Lachlan panted for air and leaned back in his seat in exhaustion. After all, he had just ran through the Toronto airport in excitement and anyone would be tired after that.

He glanced at his phone, the cracked screen showing that it was only two in the afternoon.

"How long will it take to get there?" Lachlan asked, peering at the rear-view mirror.

"Normally, I'd give it thirty to forty minutes but, since it's not peak time, I'd say twenty minutes."

Lachlan decided to look at the Toronto scenery to pass his time. Some apartments dotted the view and he could notice some parks in the distance.

"Imagine going on a walk with Rob through a park. You'd like that, wouldn't you, Lachlan?" he muttered darkly to himself, "Only, if you confess to Rob, though. Even so, who says that he would love you back?"

While he drowned himself in self-depreciation, the taxi had made it's way to Rob's apartment block, stopping right in front.

He paid the driver and ran out of the taxi. He had searched up the area and he knew there was a florist around the corner or so. Maybe he even had time to grab some coffee.

-

Rob glanced at the house anxiously, gripping the fairly large bouquet in his hands tightly. At least he was smart enough to ask Jay where the nearest florist was.

"Come on, Rob. You can do this. I don't believe in you, but still." He held a pep talk for himself, except it wasn't really working.

Wonder why?

He mustered up the courage to walk up to the doorstep. He took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

"Oh God, what if he's not home? What if Jay gave me the wrong address? What if-"

His thoughts were interrupted by the door opening.

"I-I, uh, hello. I am looking for Lachlan? Lachlan Power, specifically. You might have more than one Lachlan here a-and I, uh, I mean, we don't want a mix up of Lachlans, no!," Rob stuttered, slurring out the sentence way too quickly for anyone's ears to comprehend.

Rob tried to blink away tears for the third time today. He felt his hands shaking, the bouquet giving it away.

"Lachlan isn't here, I'm afraid. He ran out of the house in a hurry this morning and didn't tell me where he was going. He did promise to text me though. Anyway, come in and introduce yourself to me!"

Rob felt a hand dragging him into the house, too busy loathing himself to care.

"Come on, sit down right here! Why have you decided to visit my humble abode with a delivery of such beautiful flowers?"

Rob snapped out of it just enough to not sit on the coffee table instead of the sofa. He noticed that he was in a living room of sorts. Very spacious.

"I, uh, came here to surprise Lachlan," Rob answered, messing with the bouquet packaging.

"And the flowers?"

"They were, uh, for you. Yes! Here-"

Rob handed the bouquet to the woman in front of him, drawing the conclusion that she was Lachlan's mother.

Lachlan's mum held the flowers in her hands, the bouquet being large enough to block her face from Rob.

"There is such an amazing range of flowers here! Who picked them out for you?"

Rob looked to the side in embarrassment.

"I picked them out myself at the florist close by."

Lachlan's mum smiled and stood up. She walked into the kitchen, likely to place the flowers somewhere where there were vases.

"Aw don't be embarrassed at something like that, uh. Wait, I believe I have never asked for your name!" she exclaimed, flicking on the kettle.

"The name's Robert, but I prefer to be called Rob."

Lachlan's mum peeked into the living room.

"How many sugars do you take, Rob?"

"Two spoons, please."

Rob sat there in silence, waiting for his tea to be done. He was shaking his knee subconsciously.

"Lachlan isn't here. Where could he be? Could Jay have told him that I was coming and he decided to avoid me? Actually, that's a bit farfetched," he thought to himself, staring out the window that was across from him.

"Here's your tea, Rob," Lachlan's mum stated, placing the steaming hot cup in front of him.

She took a sip out of her own cup before seemingly realising something.

"Oh! Are you the same Robert that Lachlan always talks about?"

Rob furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"He talks about me?"

"Oh yeah! He keeps gushing about you at the kitchen table, always saying how he curses you for being cute, or something. I think he has also said that he loved you a couple times too and-"

"Wh-What?!" Rob spluttered, interrupting her sentence and nearly spitting out his tea.

Lachlan's mum's face contorted into a frown.

"Oh, maybe I wasn't supposed to say that."

Rob face was flushed pink. He had his hand placed over his mouth.

"N-No! It's, uh, fine. I came here for kinda the same reason. I-I mean, uh, to, uh, confess to him," Rob stuttered.

Lachlan's mum grinned and nudged him with her elbow.

"You're a brave one, you know?"

-

Lachlan had the bouquet in one hand, shaking it nervously. He watched the elevator display tick through the numbers, eventually stopping at four.

He stepped out, looking for the specific door; which wasn't too hard to find since it was the second door to the left.

He took a deep breath before knocking.

Once. Twice. Three times.

"Is Rob not home?" Lachlan asked himself, biting his lip.

He took out his phone and carefully dialled in Rob's number.

One ring. Two rings. Three rings.

"Lachlan?! Where on earth are you?!"

"Robert, where the fuck are you?!"

"Answer me first!"

"No! You answer me!"

Lachlan heard Rob talking to someone in the background that sounded way too familiar.

"Who? Oh, I'm talking to Lachlan right now, do you want to speak to him? No? Okay then."

"Rob, who was that?"

"I'll tell you if you tell me where you're at first."

Lachlan let out an exasperated sound and kicked the wall.

"Fine, I'm in front of your apartment! Now, who was that?"

"Y-You're in Canada?!"

"Answer my question, now."

"W-Well, that was your mom speaking."

"Wait, what?! You are in Australia?"

"Lachlan. I think we fucked up."

-

Rob collapsed on the bed, head first. He wrapped himself in the covers but he realised very quickly that it was way too hot in Australia for that.

Lachlan's mother had allowed him to stay in Lachlan's room, to which he gratefully thanked.

He held one end of the duvet close to him. It almost felt like Lachlan was there holding him already.

He stared up at the ceiling blankly, trying to sort out his thoughts.

First of all, Lachlan loved him.

He would likely never get over this.

Secondly, Lachlan went to Canada to surprise him.

He couldn't believe the coincidence.

Thirdly, Lachlan would be back in approximately six hours.

He just wanted the Australian to hold him at this point

He felt the excitement creep up to him slowly and that's when he realised that he wasn't going to get any sleep that night.

-

Lachlan ran through his front door, barely muttering a greeting to his mum.

He ran up the stairs to his room, where his mum told him Rob was sleeping in.

Lachlan opened the door carefully, as to not disturb the Canadian in his slumber.

His hand went to cup his mouth as he saw Rob sprawled across his bed, holding the duvet in his arms.

He wanted to just go over and wake him up. He wanted to cup his face in his hands and tell the Canadian just how devoted he would be to him.

He went to sit down on the chair across the room, tears filling his eyes.

"Cry all you want, Lachlan, he still won't like you."

Loud sobs racked his body. The thought of Rob being so close to him, even right on his god damned bed, yet he still was too much of a coward to confess his undying love for him.

"How hard is it to actually say, 'I love you'? You idiot, can't even do anything right."

-

Rob was pulled roughly back into consciousness by a pained cry. He opened his eyes slowly, some fatigue still weighing down his eyes.

"You know? That voice sounds very familiar," Rob thought, mind still slow from sleep.

His eyes opened fully and met straight with Lachlan's, Rob noticing immediately that there were tears present.

"Lachlan? Why are you crying?" Rob whimpered.

Instead of answering vocally, more tears spilled from Lachlan's eyes; his face contorting.

Rob immediately moved to one side of the large bed and patted it.

"Lachlan, get here. Now."

Lachlan got up, almost unsteadily and trudged over to his bed. He fell down heavily and Rob immediately wrapped his arms around Lachlan's upper body.

Rob leaned his head into the crook of his neck and sighed.

"No need to say anything, Lachlan. I love you too."

-

Lachlan's mum knocked his bedroom door slightly. Hearing no response, she opened the door slightly and peered through the gap that was made.

Through the dim light, she could make out the two boys sleeping, holding on to each other for dear life.

She smiled fondly and shut the door.

"I think I'll wait another hour to wake them up."


	5. I'm too tired for you - Poofless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you don't like rob lavishing attention to preston's neck, then i suggest you skip this one
> 
> word count: 673

"Preston!" Rob shouted as he ran into Preston's arms.

"Jesus, Robert. It's only been about two weeks," Preston joked as he hugged the taller man.

"I know, but I missed you already," he muttered as he tightened his hold on his partner.

"Come on you guys! We need to get back to the house!" a certain voice called out.

"Coming!" Preston shouted as he separated from the hug.

Rob let out a whine in displeasure at the loss. He settled for holding Preston's hand instead.

During the car ride back to the house, Preston started nodding off. He placed his head on Rob's shoulder while Rob started carding his hand gently through Preston's hair.

Preston soon dozed off while Rob watched him with a fond smile.

There is only so much distance between two locations, however, and not too long after Preston fell asleep; they had arrived at their destination.

"Preston, wake up," Rob said gently. Preston groaned loudly but it was soothed by Rob placing a gentle kiss on his hair.

"Carry me into the house, Robbie," he pleaded.

"Preston, you're like, seventy-five kilos. You'd kill me," Rob protested.

"I know. But I'm so tired that I can barely walk," Preston groaned.

Eventually, they made it into the house somehow. Immediately, however, they collapsed on the nearest bed in exhaustion.

Rob ended up on top of Preston. He stared down lovingly at his partner, appreciating his eyes, his hair, his face altogether, and finally; his lips.

Preston tried his hardest not to fall asleep, straining his eyes open so that he could stare at Rob's eyes.

Rob smiled down at Preston before closing the gap between them in a kiss.

Rob held Preston's hand in his own and used the other to run through Preston's hair, while Preston used his free hand to pull Rob closer to him.

The overall closeness of Rob's body to Preston's and the bliss of feeling the Canadian's soft lips on his own caused him to let out a quiet moan.

Preston blushed at his action while Rob smiled into the kiss.

Rob then brought Preston's bottom lip in between his. He sucked on the Texan's bottom lip, drawing out slight groans from the latter.

Preston eventually felt a tongue swipe across his bottom lip, begging for entrance, to which, he granted.

Rob ran his tongue across Preston's mouth, drawing out loud moans from the other.

In retaliation, Preston began sucking on Rob's tongue, causing the pair to be a groaning, hot mess.

Preston tried pulling Rob closer to him, if that was even possible.

They separated from the kiss, leaving a trail of saliva. They stared at each other through half-lidded eyes, panting heavily.

Rob smiled as he leaned down to start kissing along Preston's jawline, occasionally nipping at an area. Preston tilted his head back, allowing Rob more access.

Preston shivered in pleasure as Rob attacked his jawline. The Canadian knew he had a sensitive neck and he wasn't about to let Preston go without letting him experience pure bliss.

Rob moved his lips down Preston's neck, trailing his tongue along the way. He reached a certain spot on the Texan's neck, pausing slightly before biting down harshly.

Preston let out a cry of pleasure before dying down into quiet moans as Rob sucked and licked on the spot to soothe it.

Rob continued this cycle, albeit not biting as harshly everywhere else. Preston knew marks were going to be left all over his neck but he didn't mind then, all he could focus on was Rob lavishing attention to his neck.

Eventually, Rob lifted his mouth off of his neck; causing Preston to groan at the loss. He gave Preston a final kiss on the lips and lifted his head up.

They stared at each other affectionately, trying to fight off their fatigue.

Eventually, the pair gave up as Rob laid his head in the crook of Preston's neck and Preston wrapped his arms around Rob's lithe body. The pair soon fell asleep, content.


	6. At least you didn't lose the arm! - Poofless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think i remember this being okay
> 
> word count: 1112

Preston stumbled around in the unfamiliar house, searching the walls for a light switch. He tried his best not to make any noise. Didn't want to wake his friend up now, didn't he?

Too busy examining the walls, he didn't notice the stray shoe left out in the corridor; cloaked by the darkness.

"Oh shit! I-I mean fudge!" Preston yelled, crashing down on the floor with a loud thud; adding to the noise.

Preston tried to prop himself up again, but came crashing down as he tried to put weight on his foot. Slight tears formed in his eyes as he cried out in pain.

"Don't fucking tell me I just twisted my fucking ankle by tripping on a fucking shoe, in this fucking hallway, in the fucking darkness, while wanting a glass of fucking water," Preston seethed to himself, tears starting to flow freely down his face.

"Preston? What's the matter?" a tired voice called out quietly from the other side of the hall.

"Nothing Rob. Everything is fine," he replied cheerily, trying to keep the pain out of his voice. He started to try push himself into a standing position hastily.

"Oh really now? You swearing every second word equals nothing?" Rob said, concern lacing his voice.

There was a loud click as bright light flooded the hallway. Preston winced as his eyes adjusted to the light.

"Preston! What are you doing on the ground?!" Rob shouted as he ran over towards the Texan.

"I'm fine! I just tripped while I woke up to get some water. I'm so sorry that I woke you up Rob! I-I'll just get up now," Preston replied hastily, chuckling nervously.

In his poor attempts at reassurance, he had fallen back down; only to be prevented from hitting the floor by Rob's arms.

"Preston! Are you crying?! What's wrong? Did you twist your ankle?!" Rob cried out in worry.

Preston simply nodded as tears continued to fall.

"Shit, here, put your arm around my shoulder. It's your left foot that's hurt right?"

Preston nodded again and he let out a pitiful whimper. He put his arm around Rob's neck and leaned his body weight on him.

"Here, I'm going to try bring you back to your room, okay?" Rob cooed, trying to soothe Preston.

They hobbled back to the Texan's room, which was; luckily; not too far from where Preston fell.

Rob started to whisper sweet nothings into Preston's ear in an attempt at calming him down.

Preston's cheeks were tinged red and he silently begged that Rob didn't notice.

Rob kicked to the door open with his feet and continued to the bed. He sat Preston down on his bed.

"Now, I'm going to go get ice for you, Preston. Don't hurt yourself in my absence, okay?"

Preston nodded and Rob, satisfied with Preston's answer, gave him a wink and disappeared out the door.

Preston flushed even more red if that was possible. He grabbed the pillow beside him and held it tightly. He buried his head into it.

"Jesus, what's wrong with you, Preston? Why are you reacting like this to what Rob does to you?" Preston mumbled into the pillow.

Preston groaned as he hugged the pillow tighter, longing for Rob to come back.

He decided to see the extent of the damage to his ankle. He tried moving his foot slightly to the left before crying out in pain.

"Preston, are you okay?! I'm coming back now!" Rob shouted as he ran back to the room with a bucket in his hands.

"I'm fine Rob, I just tried to move my foot slightly. That's all. You don't need to worry about me so much," Preston assured.

"You sure, Preston? If it's really bad, we can go to the hospital."

"No, no! I don't want to be such a burden on you! I'm sure the ice will do wonders for my ankle!"

Rob eyed Preston suspiciously before shrugging his shoulders.

"Eh, not my problem. It's your body after all."

Rob smiled and shook the bucket in his hands. He took the pillow out of Preston's hands and laid it back where it should be.

"Do you think you can make yourself lie down or do you need my help?" Rob asked.

"Could you help me?" Preston whimpered.

Rob nodded and carefully lifted up Preston's leg while Preston shifted his body slowly.

As soon as Preston finished adjusting his position, Rob placed his leg down, carefully. He reached over to the bucket and started stacking ice cubes around the sprained ankle so that they could stand.

Preston started hissing from the cold making contact with him but he soon died down into groans of relief.

"Yo, Preston, I'm just going to put a few ice cubes here now, because you're going to sleep and they'll probably melt, okay?"

Preston nodded and Rob tucked him in carefully, placing the duvet over his leg while leaving most of the ice cubes exposed.

Rob turned around, about to leave the room, when he heard a whimper from Preston. He turned to see that Preston had pulled the covers up to his eyes.

"Could you stay with me?" Preston asked shyly, proceeding to cover his entire face with the duvet in embarrassment.

"Of course, Preston. I'm just going to put the ice back in the freezer now. I'll be back as soon as possible."

Rob ran out of the room quickly, not wanting to leave Preston alone for too long.

Preston growled to himself in anger.

"You fucking idiot. Why did you ask him to stay with you? He's going to think that you are needy or something!"

Preston rubbed his face into the covers, not noticing Rob coming into the room.

"You alright, mate?" Rob asked as he pulled the duvet out of Preston's face, which just so happened to be bright red.

Rob smirked and leaned down, over Preston's face.

"Is someone embarrassed, huh?" Rob teased.

"N-No," Preston stuttered, staring up at Rob's eyes.

Rob placed a chaste kiss on his lips and plopped himself beside Preston in the bed, ignoring Preston's flustered speech.

Rob wrapped his arm around Preston's torso and buried his head in his neck, making sure to keep away from his foot.

"Rob?"

"Yes, Preston?"

"How did you hear me swear, yet not hear me mention how I sprained my ankle by falling?"

"Oh, my ears are tuned to whenever you swear because you do it so rarely. For example, when I was gone to put the ice away; I heard you say 'fucking' but nothing else."

"So basically, you can use whenever I swear as dirt against me now?"

"Yep."


	7. pew pew - Wooflan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some au thing. i'll never continue it bc i'm shit at commitments
> 
> word count: 541

The man was sat at a chair that he pulled out to sit on. Normally he didn't bother since he usually had an estimated time for when his target would arrive.

This time, he was given two weeks to finish.

Should be easy, right?

Intel had told him the owner of this floor was on holiday for three weeks, after all.

His eye permanently set in the scope of the rifle, he watched carefully for any sign of movement.

He hoped that he could finish the mission quickly, he wanted to finish hearing Preston's story.

Honestly, the only thing that kept him going to sit here for hours on end was the money offered. He normally settled for quick jobs, such as waiting for some wealthy businessman's car to roll by in a parade or something.

He was offered triple the amount of money and some recognition for this mission, though.

Everything was silent, the only sounds being heard were the occasional whirring of the fridge or a car passing.

So it was to be expected that the poor assassin jumped out of his skin when he heard the lock of the door turning.

He was frozen in his spot. In one hand, his mission could be compromised while in the other hand, his target could be walking across the window right then.

He was helpless as the owner walked in. He heard keys being placed down on a counter, footsteps coming towards him.

A loud shriek pierced the room, causing him to pull back from the rifle in shock. He glanced up at the perpetrator.

Blue eyes met green.

"What the fuck are you doing in my apartment?!"

"What the fuck are you doing in your apartment?!"

"Because, it's my apartment! Wait, why do you have some sniper rifle set up in my living room.....?" he trailed off, staring at the other man in fear. He started to back away slowly.

The assassin shook his hands, as if trying to clear away any confusion.

"No, no! Don't worry, you have nothing to fear! I'm not going to hurt you!" he hastily replied.

The other man narrowed his eyes, still wary.

"Then who are you trying to hurt?"

He bit his lip, wondering if he should tell him. What's the worst that he could do?

So he explained his mission. How there was a drug lord living right across from his apartment in another block. How he had to assassinate him. How he had two weeks to finish. How intel had told him that he wasn't going to be back for three weeks.

"Fine, I guess you can stay then. Would you like some tea or coffee?"

"Some coffee would be nice."

He nodded, walking off to make the beverage for his unexpected visitor. He paused at the door frame.

"Wait, am I allowed to ask you for your name?"

He heard a chuckle before he got an answer.

"Name's Lachlan. Lachlan Power. And your name is Robert Latsky, no?"

"How did yo- Nevermind, there's the whole intel thing. I prefer to be called Rob, though."

Lachlan gave him a wink before returning to his position at the rifle.

Rob's cheeks were tinged slightly pink as he turned and walked away.


	8. Can I not get dessert yet? - Poofless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was really popular on tumblr for some reason???? requested by the lovely youkuhlaylee on tumblr
> 
> word count: 530

He had finally mustered up the courage. After so many sleepless nights debating with himself, he finally confessed his love to Rob.

Rob, in fairness, was pretty surprised. The same man who used to go about denying that he liked the same gender often, was confessing his undying love for the Canadian. He didn't mind, he could come up with a list of reasons why he wanted to pin up the poor Texan against a wall.

So, that's why he didn't hesitate to meet Preston's lips in a soft kiss, this being probably being one of the best kisses that the pair have ever had.

Later on, Rob had suggested that they go out to get some fancy dinner; throwing the word 'date' around very often.

"Come on! We need to have a dinner date together! It'll be so romantic as well," Rob begged, pulling Preston's arm in an attempt at moving him.

Preston thought this deal was sketchy. Such a handsome man already asking him out on a date, not even going through any trials or anything?

Preston had mulled to himself in the bathroom, constantly worrying whether he had dressed appropriately for the occasion. Maybe Rob was just joking? What if he didn't mean any of this sincerely? But, he had kissed him, no?

Rob's gentle knocking on the bathroom door interrupted Preston's thoughts. He plastered a fake smile on his face and walked out.

On the way to their 'date', Rob had started vlogging; causing Preston to act even more happy than he was before.

He was more than ecstatic when the camera shut off.

That's when Rob tried to hold his hand.

He had pulled away, thinking that it was a joke; his thought being fortified when he saw Rob recording everything.

As soon as the camera was turned off again, his smile faded; being replaced with a morose expression.

This continued all they way to the dinner table, Preston barely responding to Rob's endless chatter.

That's when Rob slammed his hands on the table.

"Okay, enough small talk. Why the fuck are you so sad?"

Preston jumped slightly as he was pulled awake from his trance.

"Huh, what? I'm not sad," he defended hastily.

"I know you are. Spill it, or you're not getting me tonight."

Preston lied down onto his arms and sighed.

"It's just that, I feel like you're joking with me..."

Rob furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"This whole date thing," Preston mumbled as he covered his eyes.

Rob stared at the Texan in silence before bursting into laughter.

"It's not funny," Preston groaned as he wiped his eyes on his sleeves.

"Preston, you think I'm asking you out to eat as a joke? Preston, I love you. This is a date, and I'm paying for the dinner," Rob cooed as he ran his thumb across Preston's forehead.

Rob coaxed Preston's head up slowly, kissing his lips when it was level enough with his.

Unfortunately, they had to separate due to the awkward position the kiss put them in, Rob immediately jabbing Preston in the sides right after; causing him to squeal.

"There's the happy Preston I know!"


	9. Woof gets a woof - Poofless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> people liked this a lot too???? requested by a lovely anon on tumblr
> 
> word count: 429

It seemed like such a good idea in his head. Buy a dog and surprise Preston. Very simple.

It wasn't as simple when he was considering what type of breed to buy though. From a pug to a husky, he considered all types of breeds.

Eventually, he settled for a nice greyhound puppy. He knew that Preston and himself didn't have enough time to continuously walk their dog.

It was simple driving up and collecting the puppy from the seller, a man who's racing greyhound fathered a nice set of puppies.

It was on the drive back that Rob started having doubts. What if Preston hated greyhounds? What if he preferred cats? Maybe he shouldn't have bought the puppy without consulting Preston first.

He looked over at the puppy when he was stopped at a traffic light. It was already sleeping.

Rob squealed at how cute it was before a car horn sounded, causing Rob to squeal again; this time, in fear.

When he arrived, he carried the shoebox carefully into the apartment block; he wasn't sure where to hide it and make sure Preston wouldn't know.

He opened the door slowly, trying to make as little sound as possible. He had managed to close the door quietly, mentally praising himself for the good job that he had done.

He turned around swiftly to meet a smiling Preston, staring right at him. Rob yelled in surprise, jumping slightly.

"O-Oh, hi Preston! Good to, uh, see you on such a fine day!" Rob stuttered, eyes searching for a quick exit.

He was screwed.

"Hey Rob! What's in the box? Is it a present for me?" Preston replied cheerily, peering at the box; frowning when Rob pulled it away from him. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?! Nothing's wrong, Preston! Why would you even think that something is wrong?"

"Then why won't you let me look inside the box?"

Rob stammered, unable to look Preston in the eye.

That's when a bark came out of the box.

Their eyes widened, Rob's in fear and Preston's in surprise. Rob's eyes started tearing up.

"I-I'm sorry, Preston. I should've asked you first b-before I bought a puppy. I-I-"

Rob was interrupted by Preston pulling open the lid of the box and picking the puppy up gently.

"What are you sorry for? I love it! I don't mind in the slightest!" Preston exclaimed as he placed the puppy on the ground carefully, smiling as it proceeded to scramble around the floor.

"Wait, so you're not mad at me?"

Preston pecked Rob's cheek and hugged him.

"Nah."


	10. stfu nerd - Poofless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written as an ask meme thing on tumblr. very shitty, very short. requested by logdotuniverse
> 
> word count: 305

**6\. "Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?"**

 

Rob walked into his shared apartment, a small bouquet of various flowers gripped in his hand.

"Preston! I'm home!" Rob shouted, hearing only a slight grunt in response.  
Rob shrugged and began to top up the vases around their home, throwing out the dead flowers and replacing them with new ones, sometimes adding more water and feed in.

Preston was going to have a hissy fit later for sure, with him having bad hay fever and all.

He was almost done with the vases when he realised that Preston still hadn't come out of hiding. He would always come out to greet Rob, even if it was for a brief moment.

And he wasn't recording either.

"Preston? You okay?" Rob yelled again.

This time, there was no response.

The only room he hadn't gone into yet was their bedroom.

Rob knocked on the door slightly, a daffodil being held in his other hand.

"Preston?" Rob asked softly.

Upon hearing no response, Rob shrugged his shoulders and pushed the door open.

The sight of Preston on their shared bed made Rob screech, possibly damaging his voice in the process.

"Preston! What the fuck are you doing?!"

Preston was lying face down on the bed, naked. He grunted again in response.

"Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?"

"I took a shower and I'm too lazy to get dressed and wake up," Preston groaned.

"You little shit," Rob grumbled, covering the bottom half of his vision with his free hand.

"What? It's not like it's the first time you saw me naked," Preston retorted, turning his body around. He looked up at Rob with a smug smile.

Rob walked over towards Preston and stuck the daffodil inside his mouth.

"Maybe that'll teach you to shut your smart mouth. Unless you need a little more coaxing?"


	11. is bruscar mé - Rob and Lachlan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was trash when i came back from the gaeltacht
> 
> word count: 1248
> 
> song: peigín leitir móir

O gairim gairim í,  
Agus gairim í, mo stór;  
Míle grá le m'anam í  
'Sí Peigín Leitir Móir!

_O welcome and acclaimed_   
_is she, my love!_   
_Dear to my soul, a thousand told,_   
_is Peggy Lettermore_

~

Lachlan had his head in his arms, eyes peeking up slightly. Just enough to see his computer screen opened on Skype.

He was waiting. Waiting for a call from Rob. They promised to record some H2M today. It was about four in the morning for him and he normally would be considering sleep at this time.

He made an exception for the Canadian though.

His eyes were slowly closing when the shrill ring of Skype jolted him fully awake.

He answered the call, a large smile on his face.

"Heeey, Rob!" Lachlan exclaimed, turning on this face cam; Rob doing the same.

"Hello, Lachlan! Sorry for being so late, I was caught up in factions." Rob wore an apologetic smile, scratching the back of his neck.

"Nah, you're totally fine."

"So, How to Minecraft, right?" Rob asked, the sound of a mouse clicking accompanying his question.

"No, Rob. We are going to play Call of Duty," Lachlan jibed, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"I'm sorry! I was just making sure," Rob whined, faking sobs.

"Oh no, did I make the poor Robbie cry? No, don't cry!" Lachlan pleaded, jokingly.

"Only because you said so, babe."

In the dim light of Lachlan's room, you wouldn't be able to make out the blush that dusted his cheeks. He bit his lip, willing himself to not get flustered over Rob's comment.

Out of everyone, Lachlan wouldn't mind whatsoever if Rob had pinned him up against a wall.

~

Éirigh suas, a Pheigín  
Agus seas ar bharr an aird  
Comhar do chuid bullán  
Agus féach an bhfuil siad ann

_Rise up, dear Peggy_   
_and stand up on the height_   
_count all your cattle,_   
_and make sure they're all there_

~

One of the things he loved about Rob, was the fact that he would send a cheery, "Good morning!" message to everyone he was close to. No matter what time zone, Rob tried his best.

The one time Rob forgot to send a message to Lachlan, he beat himself up so badly. The poor Canadian was almost in tears, although eventually, Lachlan calmed him down; just before his recording with Pete and Mat.

Nothing could hurt his heart more than seeing Rob upset.

~

Tá Bríd agam 's tá Cáit agam  
'Sí Peig an bhean is fearr;  
Pé'r bith fear a gheobhas í,  
Nach air a bhéas an t-ádh.

 _I have Brid and I have Kate_  
_but Peggy is the best of all_  
 _whichever man wins her hand,_  
 _a lucky man he will be_

~

One interesting trend that he was noticing was the somewhat different behaviour that some people had directed towards him.

Specifically, Vik and Preston.

Preston was being more flamboyant towards him. Regularly telling him how handsome he was, sometimes eyeing Lachlan suggestively.

He would take off his shirt very often now, to which; Lachlan wasn't complaining.

And that one time where Preston straight up said that Lachlan was hot.

Vik, however, would get very flustered when he was recording with Lachlan. He would stutter and lose his train of thought. He also regularly called Lachlan cute, on and off camera.

In fairness, Lachlan didn't mind whatsoever. It wasn't that he found Preston and Vik to be unattractive, he just had a certain Canadian in his mind.

If it weren't for Rob, Lachlan would have an even harder time choosing between the other two men.

~

Chuir mé scéala siar chuici  
Go gceannóin di bád mór;  
'Sé'n scéala 'chuir sí anair chugham  
go ndéanfadh leathbhád seoil.

 _I sent a message west to her,_  
_that I would buy a large boat_  
 _She sent a message back to me_  
 _that a medium sized sailing boat would do_

~

Lachlan had decided. He was going to try confess to Rob. At least if he failed, he had Preston and Vik?

Wow, he sounded heartless.

He had a plan. He was going to buy a bouquet of flowers and send it to Rob. Rob would then Skype him and that's when he would pour out his feelings.

He had decided to ask Rob on what flowers he'd particularly enjoy. Hey, if everyone else can flirt, why can't he?

"Rob, if I were to buy you a bouquet, what would I put in it?"

"Aww, Lachlan! You want to get flowers for me?" Rob squealed, eyes lighting up with delight.

"Well I said 'if', so..." Lachlan trailed off, teasing the Canadian.

"Well, 'if' you were to buy me flowers, I'd much prefer a small selection of roses," Rob replied, winking.

His plan wasn't exactly ruined, yet. He could still pull it off flawlessly.

Or so he thought.

"Hey, could you come on a call with me? I have something to tell you." The message was flashing in his mind. What could Rob possibly want to tell him?

"Yeah, I'll call right now." The Australian wrote back, pressing the call button immediately.

Rob answered almost instantly. His face cam was on, revealing that he was holding a pillow with his head buried in it.

"So, Rob. What did you want to tell me?" Lachlan asked, straightforwardly.

"I, uh, it's not really a big deal and all so I'm probably blowing it out of proportion," Rob mumbled, avoiding eye contact.

"I don't care if you dragged me here only to say that you like dogs. Spill it."

"F-Fine. I, uh, I think I'm-" Rob paused, taking a deep breath, "-aromantic."

~

Tá iascairí na Gaillimhe  
Ag teacht anior le cóir  
Le solas gealaí gile  
Nó go bhfeicidís an tseoid.

 _The Galway fishermen are_  
_sailing from the east with a fair wind_  
 _with the light of a bright moon_  
 _in order to see the "jewel."_

~

Lachlan had Rob's vlog open in front of him. Mat had decided to pay Rob a small visit and Rob decided to document his stay.

Lachlan couldn't think of a reason not to watch the vlog. He was Rob's friend, right?

In fairness, that was all he'll ever be to Rob.

Throughout the video, he noticed how touchy-feely Mat was to Rob. Much, much more so than usual. Anybody who was close to them would notice it immediately, just like Lachlan did.

In all honesty, he wasn't jealous. He just found it somewhat funny that he knew that Rob wasn't going to return Mat's gestures.

When Rob told him he was aro, Lachlan didn't have the heart to tell him that he was crushing on him for the longest time. He knew that Rob would probably get very upset if he did. He might even force himself to love Lachlan out of guilt.

He cared for Rob too much for him to suffer.

~

'S ó, gairim, gairim í  
'Gus gairim í mo stór  
Míle grá le m'anam í  
Is gearr go mbeidh sí mór!

 _O welcome and acclaimed_  
_is she, my love!_  
 _Dear to my soul, a thousand told,_  
 _She will soon be big!_

~

Rob had said that the reason he told Lachlan first was because he trusted Lachlan the most out of everyone. To which, Lachlan was very flattered by.

In layman's terms, Lachlan was Rob's best friend.

You'd think Lachlan would be upset over Rob coming out as aro but in truth, if Rob was happy, he was happy.

Now all he had left to deal with was Vik and Preston.


	12. Do it for him - Wooflan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what happens when i'm team woof and steven universe trash
> 
> word count: 1525
> 
> song: strong in the real way

_Verse 1: Pearl]_   
_Why do you have to look up to her?_   
_Aside from in a literal sense_

~

Rob stuttered, having being just cut off by Preston. He looked to the side in embarrassment.

"Look Lachlan, listen to me," Preston began.

They had just won their competitive match of CS:GO and Lachlan was whining about how he was killed at the last minute because he wasn't able to snipe someone with his AWP, prompting Rob to try give him advice.

Only, his advice was ignored before he could even say anything meaningful.

He drowned out what Preston was saying, not wanting to fuel his desire to cry further. Just as if by luck, his phone alarm rang shrilly, signalling that he had to check up on his faction.

"I have to go guys," Rob mumbled quietly before exiting the call. He knew they didn't notice, and at this point, he couldn't care less.

It's not like they noticed him before anyway.

~

_Don't you know that a power that big_   
_Comes with a bigger expense?_   
_And can't you see that she's out of control_   
_And overzealous?_   
_I'm telling you for your own good_   
_And not because I'm-_

~

"Yo, fuck Preston, Rob. You don't need him. Why else would we be trying so hard in this factions series anyway?"

Rob couldn't help it. He had just been talking with his allies when someone mentioned Preston and turned the conversation towards him and raiding his base.

And that's when the tears started flowing, causing everyone in the TeamSpeak to ask what was wrong.

He did pour out his heart towards them, in fairness.

"You guys aren't going to tell him, right?" Rob asked, voice strained.

A chorus of agreements flooded the channel.

"Over my dead body," Ray snarled.

"We aren't Team Woof for nothing, now."

"What am I going to do about Lachlan, though?" Rob groaned, wiping his tears with his sleeve.

"Go in a call with him. This time without Preston," Erick proposed.

"I guess," Rob hesitated, "-but what am I going to say? 'Oh yeah, Preston's a dick and I love you and I want to help you and-"

Rob was cut off by his tears threatening to fall again.

~

_[Chorus 1: Pearl]_   
_I could show you how to be strong_   
_In the real way_   
_And I know that we can be strong_   
_In the real way_

~

"Okay, talk to you guys later!"

A chorus of goodbyes were heard, with the occasional good luck.

"We'll make sure to kill Preston twice over for you!" Herbert snickered.

"Make sure you don't chicken out, now," Ray chided.

"I hope I don't," Rob mumbled, exiting the channel.

He stared at his desktop for a while, trying to sort out his thoughts. He finally settled on editing the factions video he just recorded.

He pulled up the files and Premier Pro on one of his screens, smiling like an idiot as he remembered when his allies tried to make him feel better before recording.

"Those fucking idiots," he whispered to himself, his grin growing wider as he decided to edit it in.

~

_And I want to inspire you_   
_I want to be your rock_   
_And when I talk_   
_It lights a fire in you_

~

"Rob, where are you?" Lachlan asked, only realising that it had been a good half an hour without hearing a certain Canadian's voice, "Did he go?"

"I don't know. He probably had some factions stuff to do. He's always playing on factions. Such a tryhard, trying to beat me, the reigning champion at factions. In fact, I'll raid him later, see how he likes that," Preston boasted, laughing.

"But, he wouldn't leave without making a grand exit, no?"

"Eh, I don't care. I need to record factions too anyway. If I see him online, I'll be sure to tell him how much you love him," Preston mocked, making kissy noises.

"Fuck off," Lachlan whined, thanking his past self for turning off his camera since he was sure his cheeks were tinged pink.

"Fine, I will then," Preston sniffled, fakely, "-goodbye."

And with that, the sound of a disconnected call rang in Lachlan's ears. He breathed a sigh of relief. Immediately, he messaged Rob.

"Yo, you okay?"

Lachlan pressed send, having regrets that he didn't apologise or something. But what was he meant to apologise for?

He didn't have time to exit the window before Rob replied.

"Yeah, just doing some editing :D"

"That smile looks fake," Lachlan muttered to himself.

"Wanna jump in a call?"

He drummed his fingers on his desk. He should be editing videos too, in fairness.

The shrill ringing sound of a Skype call caused Lachlan to jump. He clicked accept.

"Heya Lachlan, why do you want to call me? Aren't you having fun with Preston?"

Rob's camera was off, leaving only his voice for Lachlan to determine his feelings. And if Rob was upset, he was hiding it very well.

"Preston needs to record factions. Plus, he said something about raiding you, so I think you should forewarn your allies."

Rob let out a dry laugh.

"You really think my allies will let him through? I find that a personal offense that you would think that Team Woof couldn't hold up to Preston and his bunch of children."

Lachlan's eyes widened at his outburst. Rob was normally very docile. This was the first time he heard him say anything like this.

"Rob, are you okay?" Lachlan asked carefully, biting his lip.

"What makes you say that?" Rob asked, unintentionally letting sarcasm through. He quickly tried to backtrack, realising his mistake, "I mean, like, uh, shit."

Rob sighed.

"I'm a fucking failure."

~

_[Bridge: Steven]_   
_Who's ready to get buff?!_   
_I don't want to see your gut_   
_I want to see your guts!_

~

Rob ended up bawling, his cheek placed against his desk.

Lachlan tried to calm him down desperately, his constant reassurance being drowned out by Rob's cries.

Rob had poured out his heart, for the second time that day, only realising that; by the end of his speech; he had not only told Lachlan about why he was upset earlier.

He had told Lachlan that he loved him too.

Yet, he refused to hang up the call, thinking that if he did, he'd probably never have the chance to speak to Lachlan again.

What was that thing where Rob wanted to help Lachlan? Turns out he's the one that needs help now.

~

_[Chorus 2: Steven]_   
_I can show you how to be strong_   
_In the real way_   
_And I know that we can be strong_   
_In the real way_

~

"Rob, please! Listen to me!" Lachlan pleaded for the hundredth time, every sob from Rob hurting his heart.

A small whimper was heard from the other side of the call, finally, followed by sniffling.

"Why do you want me to?" Rob snivelled, bracing himself.

"Because I love you too!" Lachlan shouted, exasperated.

Rob was stunned into silence, allowing Lachlan to speak.

"Finally! Okay, now that we got the main message through, we can discuss a few things."

"Like what?" Rob asked, distrust wavering in his voice.

"Like the fact that you're facecam isn't on. Come on, I want to see your beautiful face."

Pink stained Rob's cheeks, his eyes widening in embarrassment.

"No, I'm a mess right now," Rob groaned.

"Yeah, my mess."

~

_[Steven + Pearl (Harmony)]_   
_And I want to inspire you_   
_I want to be your rock_   
_And when I talk_   
_It lights a fire in you_

_I want to inspire you_   
_I want to be your rock_   
_And when I talk_   
_It lights a fire in you_

~

"God damn it, I want to kiss you so badly. Should've took the chance at London."

"Stop making me embarrassed!"

"You still love me anyway!"

Rob held his head in his hands, flustered. He jumped as his phone alarm rang.

"I need to record factions now," Rob declared, dismissing the alarm.

"Aw, you're gonna choose factions over me?" Lachlan whimpered with a pout.

"Hush, I'll record something with you later, love you!"

And with that, Rob ended the call, joining the TeamSpeak channel immediately.

"Did you tell him?!"

"Are you crying? Don't cry, we got you a new blaze spawner!"

"We killed Preston when he was trying to raid us!"

"What did Lachlan say?"

"We raided Preston's base back! Little scrub couldn't do anything against us!"

Rob was bombarded with his concerned allies. A small smile creeped on his face at their concern.

"Settle down, guys!" he laughed, "I talked to him."

"What did he say?!"

"Jesus, guys! Don't scream in my ears!"

Mumbled apologies filled the call. Rob ducked his head, nervous.

"Okay, so, he said he liked me too," Rob whispered into the mic, hands covering his face in embarrassment.

The call filled with squeals and aww'ing.

"I knew it! I called it! Erick owes me one hundred thousand dollars!" Ray shouted above the chorus of support.

"Yeah, well fuck you!" Erick screamed back.

"Nobody is fucking anyone. Yet." Rob raised his voice above his quarrelling faction members.

Erick snickered, "When's the next time you'll see Lachlan, Robert?"

"Fuck off."


End file.
